Prom
by Flowerfluffy
Summary: Prom is arriving and Eve is acting weird... A cute little story about two very good "friends" ;) And bonus bonus! If this story gets ten or more reviews, then I will publish a lemon about Eve and Leon!
1. Dress stress

Title: Prom

Author: me! (Flowerfluffy)

Rating: T

Warnings: Oh, dear.. I actually have to mention something here xD I rated it T for some strong language (teens don't always spare the F-word!) but other than that, everything is peachy :3 Oh, and if you cán digest corn, THEN DON'T READ THIS!

I don't own the characters; all the credits go to people with difficult Japanese names :3

Summary: Prom is arriving and Eve is acting weird...

* * *

Dress stress

"My GOD, Eve, can you please hurry up?" Leaning against the changing room were Leon and his snowboard. He was wearing ripped jeans and a black T-shirt. His trusty goggles adorned his neck and a fierce scowl adorned his face, indicating the huge amount of time that Eve has spent in that particular changing room trying on prom dresses.

"I'm almost done!" Eve shouted.

Leon sighed and scratched his head. He never thought that Eve would be the kind of girl who would spend three frigging hours in the mall, scouring for the so-called 'perfect dress'. He thought that when Eve invited him to choose her dress for prom, that he would get a glimpse of her nice curves in a tightly fitted dress. But instead, he was thrown into seat after seat next to the changing room, trying to find something to do, while she was sending pictures to Kyoko and Rinslet to let THEM check her dresses. Honestly, why was he here again?

Eve exited the changing room with another three possibly rejected dresses in her arms and Leon turned to her. She was wearing a plain black dress down to her knees with silver crosses lining the collar. She had put her short hair in a pigtail, so that she wouldn't be bothered by it while was she changing into a million dresses. Eve quickly scanned the dresses while looking a bit puzzled. She didn't say anything about the fate of these dresses yet, but based on the evidence of the last three hours, Leon was pretty sure that that 'perfect dress' she was looking for, didn't exist on God's green earth.

Leon straightened up, turned to her and proceeded to ask her the exact same question he had been asking her in all the other stores: "And?"

Eve hesitated and looked at the dresses again in her arms, but then she shook her head. "No, not yet."

Leon closed his eyes and tried his best to swallow the curse words that bubbled up from inside, but a few little ranty words managed to escape his grasp. "Good Lord, we have been out here for three fucking hours, how could you not have found a fucking dress yet!?" Leon snapped at her.

Eve started to color up and looked at the ground with a hint of shame and Leon immediately regretted his words. He silently cursed himself and walked up to her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. We can go to another store and look what they have there."

Eve, still looking at the ground, shook her head. "It's okay, we have indeed been out here for quite a while." She whispered. Leon had never seen her this hurt before. He looked away and scratched his head again. Damn, he was an asshole…

"What do you think of this one?"

Eve held up a long ruby red dress. Leon dropped his hand and examined the dress. He couldn't really see any other details except for the color and the length, because she had balled up the top of the dress in her hand like a crumpled piece of paper. But he couldn't be more of a jackass and say another dumb thing which could possibly hurt her again, could he?

"I think it looks great, you should get it."

Eve nodded, but she was still looking at the ground. And Leon felt even worse. But before he could say anything, Eve had already made her way to the cashier and was making the payment. The cashier folded the dress carefully and put it in a bag. Eve took it and turned to face Leon.

"Okay, let's go." Eve looked at him with a guilty smile and walked out of the store.

Leon just stood there. He was relieved of his duty, but he felt nothing close to relieved.

* * *

Ah ~

The stress to find the perfect dress... Don't all of you remember how much time and effort you put into finding the perfect dress? And how much you then proceeded to torture and starve yourself in order to fit into that dress?

Ah ~

Can't wait for my wedding :)

*uninsert sarcasm*

Well well, I already talked about doing an EvexLeon fanfiction and here it finally (*kuch* after *kuch* two *kuch* years *kuchkuchkuch*) is! I finished writing it already, so you don't have to wait another two years for an update! Now you only have to wait a week or so xD

Anyways, thank you for tuning in and reading this! Reviews, criticism, suggestions, pick-me-ups and whatnots are always welcome, so please leave a review or a message. It would mean the world to me ^^

Byaa~~

Hunniebunniezzz & Luuuvv ~~ Flowerfluffy ~~


	2. A helpful word of advice

Title: Prom

Author: me! (Flowerfluffy)

Rating: T

Warnings: rated T for some strong language (teens don't always spare the F-word!) but other than that, everything is peachy :3 Oh, and if you don't consume liquids, THEN DON'T READ THIS! I'm starting to run out of these.. Please send help xD!

I don't own the characters; all the credits go to people with difficult Japanese names :3

Summary: Prom is arriving and Eve is acting weird...

* * *

A helpful word of advice

Hitting the sandbag continuously with all his might, Leon tried to get some of his frustration out of his system. Well, frustration.. More likely his conscience. And he hoped that his hooks had improved enough in order to punch away his guilt. Throwing in his last punch, Leon couldn't stop thinking about Eve and the way she looked after he snapped at her. Dammit.

Leon was panting heavily and sat down on a nearby bench in the gym. He was wiping away the sweat from his forehead when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Leon."

"Sup, Tim."

After the sweepers took down Creed and the apostles of the stars (including himself), Leon wandered the world a bit before settling into an orphanage. It wasn't ideal, but he had little choice, ever since the stupid government wouldn't let a then 13-year old live by himself. And that's where he and Tim met. 'Met' was a nice way to put it, Tim actually knocked over Leon's drink and they ended up beating each other up over it. But after discovering their joint dark past, they became very close. So their initial fight resulted in a real friendship. And a broken nose, a few lost teeth and two bruised up bodies.

Tim eyed his heavily panting friend and tilted his head to the side. "I've never seen you beat up that sandbag as harsh as you did just now. Except for that time when Lisa dumped you." Leon's eye twitched and he stood up to jab Tim in the face, but Tim skillfully dodged his fist. "Shut up." Leon hissed. Tim just looked back amused.

Standing next to each other, it became very apparent who the tallest one was and Leon hated it. They started with a small difference in height, Tim being only two cm taller than Leon. But that changed drastically after a few years. And now at age 17, Tim stood at almost 2 meters tall while Leon was stuck at 183 cm. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

Tim chuckled and folded his hands behind his head. "Well, the Lisa arc has been over for quite a while now. So what's up your pooper this time?" Leon scowled. Tim had always been the chipper one out of the two of them. Except for when injustice came across Tim's path, then Tim would see black for a moment and Leon would have to wake him up from it. Tim had always been determined to become like his father. And after his death, he only became more eager to step into his old man's footsteps. Thus resulting in a somewhat strong sense of what's supposed to be right and wrong and how to handle it. Leon couldn't care less about what's right or wrong, he just had to hold up his promise to Eve to not use his powers to hurt others and that was that.

Leon shrugged and dodged his question: "You done training for today?" Tim knew something more was going on, but he just went along. So he put his hands down and patted Leon on his back. "Yeah man, let's go." Leon walked into the locker room and Tim followed suit. Leon opened his locker and started to undress. Tim sat down on one of the benches and slumped back against the wall, waiting for Leon to say something. Leon remained silent for a while, but then decided to just get it over with.

"I think I may have pissed off Eve." Tim scratched his neck. "What did you do?"

"Well, she took me out shopping for a prom dress."

Tim jolted back up and his eyes started to sparkle. "Nice, did you get a good look?"

Leon put on a shirt and flashed Tim an annoyed look. "No, I only stood next to the changing room while she was consulting her friends. We were out there for three whole damn hours. I just got sick of it and snapped at her."

"Oh." Tim's slumped back again and put his hands between his legs. He frowned. "So now what? Have you apologized yet?"

Leon shut his locker and sat down next to him. "I did, but she looked so… Damn, I can't get it out of my head. I feel fucking terrible about it." Leon leant back and grabbed his face in frustration and then immediately hunched over again with apparently the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tim looked at his friend being all melodramatic over some small misunderstanding and he couldn't keep himself from pestering him about it.

He chuckled. "Oh, youth." Leon dropped his hands and looked over to Tim, who had folded his arms and was playfully shaking his head. Leon finally managed to squeeze out a smile and punched Tim in the shoulder. "Shut up man, you're only a few weeks older than me."

Tim feigned a hurt look and rubbed his shoulder. But then continued to annoy Leon more with a cheeky grin. "Yeah, three whole damn weeks."

"Fuck off." Leon laughed and shoved Tim as they stood up to leave the gym.

* * *

Hehehehe.. As a very nice reviewer cleverly remarked, it's been longer than a week since I updated.. But I was a bit discouraged, because after a week only 6 people had read my precious fanfic.. THAT HURT VERY MUCH OKAY D':

But then again, I AM a big girl and my tears should not be shed over this. Next time, I'll just cut onions at the same time and blame them my tears on them. Even though I never cry when I cut onions (apparently I've been blessed in that department), but you guys just pretend that you don't know that and LEAVE ME BE HEARTBROKEN T.T

So thank you, thank you very much for the very nice review (and the slight wake-up call) and I think I'm going to give out a reward if more people leave a review :3

If ten or more DIFFERENT people leave a review, then I'll publish a lemon about Leon and Eve... Up until now I've only written lemons about my guy friends to kind of make them feel awkward around each other, but let's put my talents in that area to better use, shall we? Even though it was hilarious to see my guy friends move away from each other after I lustfully read the lemons about them out loud to them xD

Being evil makes life just so much more beautiful, don't you agree?

Hehehehehe ~

Let's just hope karma spares me..

Oh and I try to base the small details (like height, age and birthday) of the characters as much as possible on the given details by the author. In case you were wondering where I got that information from :)

Anyways, thank you for tuning in and reading this! Reviews, criticism, suggestions, pick-me-ups and whatnots are always welcome, so please leave a review or a message. It would mean the world to me ^^

Byaa~~

Hunniebunniezzz & Luuuvv ~~ Flowerfluffy ~~


	3. Wait, what?

Title: Prom

Author: me! (Flowerfluffy)

Rating: T

Warnings: rated T for some strong language (teens don't always spare the F-word!) but other than that, everything is peachy :3 Oh, and if you're immortal, THEN DON'T READ THIS! (sorry to all the lobsters and some other sea creatures)

I don't own the characters; all the credits go to people with difficult Japanese names :3

Summary: Prom is arriving and Eve is acting weird...

* * *

Wait, what?

Okay, time to face the music. Leon changed from his sweats into some jeans and he put on a black hoodie. Leon got his snowboard ready for take-off and opened the window. As he send his snowboard outside, a cool breeze grazed his cheeks and the bright light made him squint. It was about 7 PM and the sun was starting to set. It left him enough time to apologize to Eve and then get back again.

Leon put on his goggles (yes, they actually do have a purpose) and climbed out of his window to step on his hovering board.

"GOOD LUCK LEON!"

Leon slipped and flapped his arms around like some hysterical chicken before he grabbed onto his snowboard. Embarrassed, a red-faced Leon clumsily tried to climb his floating vehicle. Normally, he would've used the wind to lift him up. But he was way too damn surprised and way too caught up inside of his head because of all that Eve stuff, to respond to this in a composed way. While he pulled himself up, Leon looked at the window next to his to find Tim grinning widely at him. Leon's face grew redder, either from embarrassment that Tim saw him so clumsy or from anger because Tim caused all this crap. He went with anger.

"Fuck, stop doing that, you asshole!" Leon angrily shouted while he steadied himself. Tim laughed and continued to taunt him.

"Watch your tone, young man, the guard might hear you and pull you inside to wash your mouth with soap."

Leon wanted to wipe that stupid smile off of Tim's face so bad, but he had to go to Eve before it was dark. Because they actually activated several alarms in their house after dark. Probably because of that one time when Eve got kidnapped while she was alone in the house. And wouldn't that old man just love to chase Leon down, just to throw in a few good punches for overprotectiveness' sake... So Leon settled for sending his best regards to Time through his middle finger and quickly took off.

Tch. Not what you call a good start.

At least the wind was not such a little bitch to him and carried him quickly to Eve's house. It was a small town, so Leon saw the outline of their house within minutes. It looked like a simple house in the rural area, but little did people know that the surrounded area (quite a few acres) was also owned by them and used as a training ground. Grenades and empty bullets could occasionally be found lying around. But the kids who came here to collect things actually went after something else which was way more awesome: the feathers of Eve's wings. They were very strong and so white that you could almost be blinded by its brightness when the sunlight hits it.

Leon shook his head. Ugh… The thought of Eve made him remember the thing he came for. He just hoped that she wouldn't cry or something. He'd always been bad with handling emotions. Anger was easy, anger was powerful and could be used as a strength. Crying or being sad… That could easily be taken advantage of. At least, that's what he learned while growing up. So crying was always out of the question for him and instead he'd resort to anger and aggression. So he'd actually prefer it if she'd give him two black eyes instead of bawling her eyes out, because that at least he could handle.

Leon arrived at the house and veered off into the direction for Eve's room. He knew which room was Eve's and which were those of her annoying bodyguards. Train wasn't that bad, but he was a blabbermouth. So whenever Leon would see Eve and Train would notice, just guess who would appear three seconds after Train disappears WITH a machete in his one hand and three guns in his other hand and the expression of death in his eyes. Yeah, he needed to prevent that this time.

Leon descended into some trees next to Eve's room and waited for the coast to be clear before he'd knock on her window and start this talk. He used his powers to maneuver himself through the branches quietly when he heard something.

"I know it wasn't supposed to go this way, but I just couldn't…"

Oh shit, she was on the phone with someone. Leon wanted to turn around and leave, but then Eve said something that immediately caught his full attention.

"I just couldn't ask him to the prom."

... Wait what?

* * *

A little chapter with a big cliffhanger! HEHEHEHE :3 Again, I just love being evil. Who do you guys think Eve wants to ask out to prom :D?

And yeah... I'll probably have to get used to the idea that this fanfic is not going to bring me world fame.. But at least I got one follower *wink wink* and you know what, I'll just publish the lemon anyway! So just leave as many reviews as you like, my dearest one follower, it's okay if it's from the same user ^^

But still, good behaviour should be rewarded! So maybe... I'll just make the lemon juicier... when this fanfic get more reviews... (A)

Anyways, thank you for tuning in and reading this! Reviews, criticism, suggestions, pick-me-ups and whatnots are always welcome, so please leave a review or a message. It would mean the world to me ^^

Byaa~~

Hunniebunniezzz & Luuuvv ~~ Flowerfluffy ~~


End file.
